User blog:Username5243/Strong Array Notation googolisms II
Continuing on from my last post. Part II: Four-Entry Level Regiments: 18 Gusold Regiment Group 11 s(a,b,1,2) Order Type \(\omega\) Members: 29 (316 - 344) Now let's move on to the next level. First we'll start with s(a,b,1,2). To solve this, start the process and turn the 1,2 to b,1 while changing both the first entries to the base. So s(a,b,1,2) = s(a,a,b,1) = s(a,a,b) = a^^^...^^^a with b arrows. In particular s(a,1,1,2) = s(a,a,1,1) = a^a. We can say then: (316) Gusold = s(10,100,1,2) = s(10,10,100) (317) Gusolduni = s(10,1,1,2) = 10^10 (318) Gusoldabi = s(10,2,1,2) = 10^^10 (319) Gusoldaquint = s(10,5,1,2) (320) Gusoldadec = s(10,10,1,2) (321) Gusoldamil = s(10,1000,1,2) (322) Gusoldamyr = s(10,10000,1,2) ... (323) Gusoldaplex = s(10,gusold) (324) Gusoldadex = s(10,gusold,2) (325) Gusoldathrex = s(10,gusold,3) (326) Gusoldatetrex = s(10,gusold,4) (327) Gusoldapentex = s(10,gusold,5) (328) Gusoldahex = s(10,gusold,6) (329) Gusoldaheptex = s(10,gusold,7) (330) Gusoldoctex = s(10,gusold,8) (331) Gusoldennex = s(10,gusold,9) (332) Gusoldadecex = s(10,gusold,10) ... (333) Goosolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100),1,2) (334) Gransolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,2),1,2) (335) Greasolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,3),1,2) (336) Gigansolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,4),1,2) (337) Gorgesolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,5),1,2) (338) Gulsolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,6),1,2) (339) Gaspsolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,7),1,2) (340) Ginorsolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,8),1,2) (341) Gargansolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,9),1,2) (342) Googonsolsuplex = s(10,s(10,100,10),1,2) ... (343) Gusoldasuplex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),1,2) (344) Gusoldadusuplex = s(10,gusoldasuplex,1,2) ... Gransold Regiment Group 12 s(a,b,2,2) Order Type \(\omega+1\) Members: 24 (345 - 368) Now for s(a,b,2,2). s(a,1,2,2) = s(a,1,1,2) = a^a. s(a,2,2,2) = s(a,s(a,1,1,2),1,2) = s(a,a^a,1,2) = s(a,a,a^a). s(a,3,2,2) = s(a,s(a,2,2,2),1,2) = s(a,a,s(a,a,a^a)). So each stage repeats the number of up arrows at the previous one! (345) Gransold = s(10,100,2,2) (346) Gransoldadec = s(10,10,2,2) (347) Gransoldamil = s(10,1000,2,2) (348) Gransoldamyr = s(10,10000,2,2) (349) Gransoldaplex = s(10,gransold) (350) Gransoldadex = s(10,gransold,2) (351) Gransoldathrex = s(10,gransold,3) (352) Gransoldatetrex = s(10,gransold,4) (353) Gransoldapentex = s(10,gransold,5) (354) Gransoldahex = s(10,gransold,6) ... (355) Gransoldasuplex = s(10,gransold,1,2) ... (356) Goosolsudex = s(10,s(10,100),2,2) (357) Gransolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,2),2,2) (358) Greasolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,3),2,2) (359) Gigansolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,4),2,2) (360) Gorgesolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,5),2,2) (361) Gulsolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,6),2,2) (362) Gaspsolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,7),2,2) (363) Ginorsolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,8),2,2) (364) Gargansolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,9),2,2) (365) Googonsolsudex = s(10,s(10,100,10),2,2) ... (366) Gusoldasudex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),2,2) (367) Gransoldasudex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),2,2) (368) Gransoldadusudex = s(10,gransoldasudex,2,2) ... Greasold Regiment Group 13 s(a,b,3,2) Order Type \(\omega+2\) Members: 24 (369 - 392) Now for s(a,b,3,2). s(a,1,3,2) = s(a,1,2,2) = a^a. s(a,2,3,2) = s(a,s(a,1,3,2),2,2) = s(a,a^a,2,2), s(a,3,3,2) = s(a,s(1,2,3,2),2,2), etc. This basically means that each layer we nest the number of arrows into itself the previous number of times! (369) Greasold = s(10,100,3,2) (370) Greasoldadec = s(10,10,3,2) (371) Greasoldamil = s(10,1000,3,2) (372) Greasoldamyr = s(10,10000,3,2) ... (373) Greasoldaplex = s(10,greasold) (374) Greasoldadex = s(10,greasold,2) (375) Greasoldathrex = s(10,greasold,3) ((376) Greasoldatetrex = s(10,greasold,4) (377) Greasoldasuplex = s(10,greasold,1,2) (378) Greasoldasudex = s(10,greasold,2,2) ... (379) Goosolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100),3,2) (380) Gransolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,1000,2),3,2) (381) Greasolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,3),3,2) (382) Gigansolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,4),3,2) (383) Gorgesolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,5),3,2) (384) Gulsolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,6),3,2) (385) Gaspsolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,7),3,2) (386) Ginorsolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,8),3,2) (387) Gargansolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,9),3,2) (388) Googonsolsuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,10),3,2) (389) Gusoldasuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),3,2) (390) Gransoldasuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),3,2) (391) Greasoldasuthrex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),3,2) (392) Greasoldadusuthrex = s(10,greasoldasuthrex,3,2) ... Gigansold Regiment Group 14 s(a,b,4,2) Order type \(\omega+3\) Members: 26 (393 - 418) On to the next level... (393) Gigansold = s(10,100,4,2) (394) Gigansoldadec = s(10,10,4,2) (395) Gigansoldamil = s(10,1000,4,2) (396) Gigansoldamyr = s(10,10000,4,2) ... (397) Gigansoldaplex = s(10,gigansold) (398) Gigansoldadex = s(10,gigansold,2) (399) Gigansoldathrex = s(10,gigansold,3) (400) Gigansoldatetrex = s(10,gigansold,4) (401) Gigansoldasuplex = s(10,gigansold,1,2) (402) Gigansoldasudex = s(10,gigansold,2,2) (403) Gigansoldasuthrex = s(10,gigansold,3,2) ... (404) Goosolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100),4,2) (405) Gransolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,1000,2),4,2) (406) Greasolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,3),4,2) (407) Gigansolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,4),4,2) (408) Gorgesolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,5),4,2) (409) Gulsolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,6),4,2) (410) Gaspsolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,7),4,2) (411) Ginorsolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,8),4,2) (412) Gargansolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,9),4,2) (413) Googonsolsutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,10),4,2) (414) Gusoldasutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),4,2) (415) Gransoldasutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),4,2) (416) Greasoldasutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),4,2) (417) Gigansoldasutetrex = s(10,s(10,100,4,2),4,2) (418) Gigansoldadusutetrex = s(10,gigansoldasutetrex,4,2) ... Gorgesold Regiment Group 15 s(a,b,5,2) Order Type \(\omega+4\) Members: 22 (419 - 440) Higher and higher... (419) Gorgesold = s(10,100,5,2) (420) Gorgesoldadec = s(10,10,5,2) (421) Gorgesoldamil = s(10,1000,5,2) (422) Gorgesoldamyr = s(10,10000,5,2) ... (423) Gorgesoldaplex = s(10,gorgesold) (424) Gorgesoldadex = s(10,gorgesold,2) (425) Gorgesoldathrex = s(10,gorgesold,3) (426) Gorgesoldatetrex = s(10,gorgesold,4) (427) Gorgesoldasuplex = s(10,gorgesold,1,2) (428) Gorgesoldasudex = s(10,gorgesold,2,2) (429) Gorgesoldasuthrex = s(10,gorgesold,3,2) (430) Gorgesoldasutetrex = s(10,gorgesold,4,2) ... (431) Goosolsupentex = s(10,s(10,100),5,2) (432) Gransolsupentex = s(10,s(10,1000,2),5,2) (433) Greasolsupentex = s(10,s(10,100,3),5,2) (434) Gigansolsupentex = s(10,s(10,100,4),5,2) (435) Gusoldasupentex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),5,2) (436) Gransoldasupentex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),5,2) (437) Greasoldasupentex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),5,2) (438) Gigansoldasupentex = s(10,s(10,100,4,2),5,2) (439) Gorgesoldasupentex = s(10,s(10,100,5,2),5,2) (440) Gorgesoldadusupentex = s(10,gorgesoldasupentex,5,2) ... Gulsold Regiment Group 16 s(a,b,6,2) Order Type \(\omega+5\) Members: 24 (441 - 464) On to the sixth regiment at this level: (441) Gulsold = s(10,100,6,2) (442) Gulsoldadec = s(10,10,6,2) (443) Gulsoldamil = s(10,1000,6,2) (444) Gulsoldamyr = s(10,10000,6,2) ... (445) Gulsoldaplex = s(10,gulsold) (446) Gulsoldadex = s(10,gulsold,2) (447) Gulsoldathrex = s(10,gulsold,3) (448) Gulsoldatetrex = s(10,gulsold,4) (449) Gulsoldasuplex = s(10,gulsold,1,2) (450) Gulsoldasudex = s(10,gulsold,2,2) (451) Gulsoldasuthrex = s(10,gulsold,3,2) (452) Gulsoldasutetrex = s(10,gulsold,4,2) (453) Gulsoldasupentex = s(10,gulsold,5,2) ... (454) Goosolsuhex = s(10,s(10,100),6,2) (455) Gransolsuhex = s(10,s(10,100,2),6,2) (456) Greasolsuhex = s(10,s(10,100,3),6,2) (457) Gigansolsuhex = s(10,s(10,100,4),6,2) (458) Gusoldasuhex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),6,2) (459) Gransoldasuhex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),6,2) (460) Greasoldasuhex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),6,2) (461) Gigansoldasuhex = s(10,s(10,100,4,2),6,2) (462) Gorgesoldasuhex = s(10,s(10,100,5,2),6,2) (463) Gulsoldasuhex = s(10,s(10,100,6,2),6,2) (464) Gulsoldadusuhex = s(10,gulsoldasuhex,6,2) ... Gaspsold Regiment Group 17 s(a,b,7,2) Order Type \(\omega+6\) Members: 26 (465 - 490) And then the seventh: (465) Gaspsold = s(10,100,7,2) (466) Gaspsoldadec = s(10,10,7,2) (467) Gaspsoldamil = s(10,1000,7,2) (468) Gaspsoldamyr = s(10,10000,7,2) ... (469) Gaspsoldaplex = s(10,gaspsold) (470) Gaspsoldadex = s(10,gaspsold,2) (471) Gaspsoldathrex = s(10,gaspsold,3) (472) Gaspsoldatetrex = s(10,gaspsold,4) (473) Gaspsoldasuplex = s(10,gaspsold,1,2) (474) Gaspsoldasudex = s(10,gaspsold,2,2) (475) Gaspsoldasuthrex = s(10,gaspsold,3,2) (476) Gaspsoldasutetrex = s(10,gaspsold,4,2) (477) Gaspsoldasupentex = s(10,gaspsold,5,2) (478) Gaspsoldasuhex = s(10,gaspsold,6,2) ... (479) Goosolsuheptex = s(10,s(10,100),7,2) (480) Gransolsuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,2),7,2) (481) Greasolsuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,3),7,2) (482) Gigansolsuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,4),7,2) (483) Gusoldasuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),7,2) (484) Gransoldasuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),7,2) (485) Greasoldasuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),7,2) (486) Gigansoldasuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,4,2),7,2) (487) Gorgesoldasuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,5,2),7,2) (488) Gulsoldasuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,6,2),7,2) (489) Gaspsoldasuheptex = s(10,s(10,100,7,2),7,2) (490) Gaspsoldadusuheptex = s(10,gaspsoldasuheptex,7,2) ... Ginorsold Regiment Group 18 s(a,b,8,2) Order Type \(\omega+7\) Members: 28 (491 - 518) And now the eighth: (491) Ginorsold = s(10,100,8,2) (492) Ginorsoldadec = s(10,10,8,2) (493) Ginorsoldamil = s(10,1000,8,2) (494) Ginorsoldamyr = s(10,10000,8,2) ... (495) Ginorsoldaplex = s(10,ginorsold) (496) Ginorsoldadex = s(10,ginorsold,2) (497) Ginorsoldathrex = s(10,ginorsold,3) (498) Ginorsoldatetrex = s(10,ginorsold,4) (499) Ginorsoldasuplex = s(10,ginorsold,1,2) (500) Ginorsoldasudex = s(10,ginorsold,2,2) (501) Ginorsoldasuthrex = s(10,ginorsold,3,2) (502) Ginorsoldasutetrex = s(10,ginorsold,4,2) (503) Ginorsoldasupentex = s(10,ginorsold,5,2) (504) Ginorsoldasuhex = s(10,ginorsold,6,2) (505) Ginorsoldasuheptex = s(10,ginorsold,7,2) ... (506) Goosolsuoctex = s(10,s(10,100),8,2) (507) Gransolsuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,2),8,2) (508) Greasolsuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,3),8,2) (509) Gigansolsuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,4),8,2) (510) Gusoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),8,2) (511) Gransoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),8,2) (512) Greasoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),8,2) (513) Gigansoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,4,2),8,2) (514) Gorgesoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,5,2),8,2) (515) Gulsoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,6,2),8,2) (516) Gaspsoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,7,2),8,2) (517) Ginorsoldasuoctex = s(10,s(10,100,8,2),8,2) (518) Ginorsoldadusuoctex = s(10,ginorsoldasuoctex,8,2) ... Gargansold Regiment Group 19 s(a,b,9,2) Order type \(\omega+8\) Members: 30 (519 - 548) And up to the ninth: (519) Gargansold = s(10,100,9,2) (520) Gargansoldadec = s(10,10,9,2) (521) Gargansoldamil = s(10,1000,9,2) (522) Gargansoldamyr = s(10,10000,9,2) ... (523) Gargansoldaplex = s(10,gargansold) (524) Gargansoldadex = s(10,gargansold,2) (525) Gargansoldathrex = s(10,gargansold,3) (526) Gargansoldatetrex = s(10,gargansold,4) (527) Gargansoldasuplex = s(10,gargansold,1,2) (528) Gargansoldasudex = s(10,gargansold,2,2) (529) Gargansoldasuthrex = s(10,gargansold,3,2) (530) Gargansoldasutetrex = s(10,gargansold,4,2) (531) Gargansoldasupentex = s(10,gargansold,5,2) (532) Gargansoldasuhex = s(10,gargansold,6,2) (533) Gargansoldasuheptex = s(10,gargansold,7,2) (534) Gargansoldasuoctex = s(10,gargansold,8,2) ... (535) Goosolsuennex = s(10,s(10,100),9,2) (536) Gransolsuennex = s(10,s(10,100,2),9,2) (537) Greasolsuennex = s(10,s(10,100,3),9,2) (538) Gigansolsuennex = s(10,s(10,100,4),9,2) (539) Gusoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),9,2) (540) Gransoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),9,2) (541) Greasoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),9,2) (542) Gigansoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,4,2),9,2) (543) Gorgesoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,5,2),9,2) (544) Gulsoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,6,2),9,2) (545) Gaspsoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,7,2),9,2) (546) Ginorsoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,8,2),9,2) (547) Gargansoldasuennex = s(10,s(10,100,9,2),9,2) (548) Gargansoldadusuennex =z s(10,gargansoldasuennex,9,2) ... Googonsold Regiment Group 20 s(a,b,10,2) Order Type \(\omega+9\) Members: 32 (549 - 580) And finally the tenth of this level: (549) Googonsold = s(10,100,10,2) (550) Googonsoldadec = s(10,10,10,2) (551) Googonsoldamil = s(10,1000,10,2) (552) Googonsoldamyr = s(10,10000,10,2) ... (553) Googonsoldaplex = s(10,googonsold) (554) Googonsoldadex = s(10,googonsold,2) (555) Googonsoldathrex = s(10,googonsold,3) (556) Googonsoldatetrex = s(10,googonsold,4) (557) Googonsoldasuplex = s(10,googonsold,1,2) (558) Googonsoldasudex = s(10,googonsold,2,2) (559) Googonsoldasuthrex = s(10,googonsold,3,2) (560) Googonsoldasutetrex = s(10,googonsold,4,2) (561) Googonsoldasupentex = s(10,googonsold,5,2) (562) Googonsoldasuhex = s(10,googonsold,6,2) (563) Googonsoldasuheptex = s(10,googonsold,7,2) (564) Googonsoldasuoctex = s(10,googonsold,8,2) (565) Googonsoldasuennex = s(10,googonsold,9,2) ... (566) Goosolsudecex = s(10,s(10,100),10,2) (567) Gransolsudecex = s(10,s(10,100,2),10,2) (568) Greasolsudecex = s(10,s(10,100,3),10,2) (569) Gigansolsudecex = s(10,s(10,100,4),10,2) (570) Gusoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),10,2) (571) Gransoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),10,2) (572) Greasoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,3,2),10,2) (573) Gigansoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,4,2),10,2) (574) Gorgesoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,5,2),10,2) (575) Gulsoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,6,2),10,2) (576) Gaspsoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,7,2),10,2) (577) Ginorsoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,8,2),10,2) (578) Gargansoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,9,2),10,2) (579) Googonsoldasudecex = s(10,s(10,100,10,2),10,2) (580) Googonsoldadusudecex =z s(10,googonsoldasudecex,10,2) ... Gusolthra Regiment Group 21 s(a,b,c,3) Order Type \(\omega2\) to \(\omega3\) Members: 89 (581 - 669) Now let's continue to the next level of development. It should be obvious that the goosol, gransol, .. regiments form a kind of "first row" while gusold, gransold, ... make the "second row". Now I present to you: the third row. Rather than making ten regiments for each of the third row series, I've combined them into a larger regiment, divided into ten "squads". Let's begin with the Gusolthra Squad (order type \(\omega2\)). Note that s(a,1,1,3) = s(a,a,1,2) = a^^^...^^^a for a arrows and s(a,b,1,3) = s(a,a,b,2). (581) Gusolthra = s(10,100,1,3) = s(10,10,100,2) (582) Gusolthrauni = s(10,1,1,3) = s(10,10,1,2) (583) Gusolthradeca = s(10,10,1,3) (584) Gusolthramil = s(10,1000,1,3) (585) Gusolthramyr = s(10,1000,1,3) (586) Gusolthraplex = s(10,gusolthra) (587) Gusolthradex = s(10,gusolthra,2) (588) Gusolthrathrex = s(10,gusolthra,3) (589) Gusolthrasuplex = s(10,gusolthra,1,2) (590) Gusolthrasudex = s(10,gusolthra,2,2) (591) Goosolplexitris = s(10,s(10,100),1,3) (592) Gransolplexitris = s(10,s(10,100,2),1,3) (593) Greasolplexitris = s(10,s(10,100,3),1,3) (594) Gusoldaplexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),1,3) (595) Gransoldaplexitris = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),1,3) (596) Gusolthraplexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),1,3) (597) Gusolthradusuplexitris = s(10,gusolthraplexitris,1,3) ... Next up is the Gransolthra Squad (order type \(\omega2+1\)): (598) Gransolthra = s(10,100,2,3) (599) Gransolthradec = s(10,10,2,3) (600) Gransolthramil = s(10,1000,2,3) (601) Gransolthraplex = s(10,gransolthra) (602) Gransolthradex = s(10,gransolthra,2) (603) Gransolthrasuplex = s(10,gransolthra,1,2) (604) Gransolthrasudex = s(10,gransolthra,2,2) (605) Gransolthraplexitris = s(10,gransolthra,1,3) (606) Goosoldexitris = s(10,s(10,100),2,3) (607) Gransoldexitris = s(10,s(10,100,2),2,3) (608) Gusoldadexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),2,3) (609) Gransoldadexitris = s(10,s(10,100,2,2),2,3) (610) Gusolthradexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),2,3) (611) Gransolthradexitris = s(10,s(10,100,2,3),2,3) ... Next up is the Greasolthra Squad (order type \(\omega2+2\))... (612) Greasolthra = s(10,100,3,3) (613) Greasolthradec = s(10,10,3,3) (614) Greasolthramil = s(10,1000,3,3) (615) Greasolthraplex = s(10,greasolthra) (616) Greasolthradex = s(10,greasolthra,2) (617) Greasolthrasuplex = s(10,greasolthra,1,2) (618) Greasolthraplexitris = s(10,greasolthra,1,3) (619) Goosolthrexitris = s(10,s(10,100),3,3) (620) Gransolthrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,2),3,3) (621) Gusoldathrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),3,3) (622) Gusolthrathrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),3,3) (623) Gransolthrathrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,2,3),3,3) (624) Greasolthrathrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,3,3),3,3) ... On to the Gigansolthra Squad (order type \(\omega2+3\)): (625) Gigansolthra = s(10,100,4,3) (626) Gigansolthradex = s(10,10,4,3) (627) Gigansolthraplex = s(10,gigansolthra) (628) Gigansolthrasuplex = s(10,gigansolthra,1,2) (629) Gigansolthraplexitris = s(10,gigansolthra,1,3) (630) Goosoltetrexitris = s(10,s(10,100),4,3) (631) Gusoldatetrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),4,3) (632) Gusolthratetrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),4,3) (633) Gigansolthratetrexitris = s(10,s(10,100,4,3),4,3) ... On to the Gorgesolthra Squad (order type \(\omega2+4\)): (634) Gorgesolthra = s(10,100,5,3) (635) Gorgesolthradec = s(10,10,5,3) (636) Goosolpentexitris = s(10,s(10,100),5,3) (637) Gusoldapentexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),5,3) (638) Gusolthrapentexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),5,3) (639) Gorgesolthrapentexitris = s(10,s(10,100,5,3),5,3) ...On to order type \(\omega2+5\) and the Gulsolthra Squad: (640) Gulsolthra = s(10,100,6,3) (641) Gulsolthradec = s(10,10,6,3) (642) Goosolhexitris = s(10,s(10,100),6,3) (643) Gusoldahexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),6,3) (644) Gusolthrahexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),6,3) (645) Gulsolthrahexitris = s(10,s(10,100,6,3),6,3) Up to \(\omega2+6\) we go with the Gaspsolthra Squad: (646) Gaspsolthra = s(10,100,7,3) (647) Gaspsolthradec = s(10,10,7,3) (648) Goosolheptexitris = s(10,s(10,100),7,3) (649) Gusoldaheptexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),7,3) (650) Gusolthraheptexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),7,3) (651) Gaspsolthraheptexitris = s(10,s(10,100,7,3),7,3) And then we hit \(\omega2+7\) with the Ginorsolthra Squad: (652) Ginorsolthra = s(10,100,8,3) (653) Ginorsolthradec = s(10,10,8,3) (654) Goosoloctexitris = s(10,s(10,100),8,3) (655) Gusoldoctexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),8,3) (656) Gusolthroctexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),8,3) (657) Ginorsolthraoctexitris = s(10,s(10,100,8,3),8,3) And then to \(\omega2+8\) with the Gargansolthra Squad: (658) Gargansolthra = s(10,100,9,3) (659) Gargansolthradec = s(10,10,9,3) (660) Goosolennexitris = s(10,s(10,100),9,3) (661) Gusoldennexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),9,3) (662) Gusolthrennexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),9,3) (663) Gargansolthrennexitris = s(10,s(10,100,9,3),9,3) ...And finally at \(\omega2+9\), we hit Googonsolthra Squad: (664) Googonsolthra = s(10,100,10,3) (665) Googonsolthradec = s(10,10,10,3) (666) Goosoldecexitris = s(10,s(10,100),10,3) (667) Gusoldadecexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),10,3) (668) Gusolthraedcexitris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),10,3) (669) Googonsolthradecexitris = s(10,s(10,100,10,3),10,3) ... Gusoltesla Regiment Group 22 s(a,b,c,4) Order Type \(\omega3\) to \(\omega4\) Members: 64 (670 - 733) On to the fourth row we go with this regiment. Once again it's broken into ten squads. First the Gusoltesla Squad (oder type \(\omega3\)): (670) Gusoltesla = s(10,100,1,4) = s(10,10,100,3) (671) Gusolteslauni = s(10,1,1,4) = s(10,10,1,3) (672) Gusoltesladec = s(10,10,1,4) (673) Gusolteslamil = s(10,1000,1,4) (674) Gusolteslaplex = s(10,gusoltesla) (675) Gusolteslasuplex = s(10,gusoltesla,1,2) (676) Gusolteslaplexitris = s(10,gusoltesla,1,3) (677) Goosolplexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),1,4) (678) Gransolplexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,2),1,4) (679) Gusoldaplexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),1,4) (680) Gusolthraplexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),1,4) (681) Gusolteslaplexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),1,4) (682) Gusoltesladuplexitetris = s(10,gusolplexitetris,1,4) ... Next up is the Gransoltesla Squad (order type \(\omega3+1\)): (683) Gransoltesla = s(10,100,2,4) (684) Gransoltesladec = s(10,10,2,4) (685) Gransolteslaplex = s(10,gransoltesla) (686) Gransolteslaplexitetris = s(10,gransoltesla,1,4) (687) Goosoldexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),2,4) (688) Gusoldadexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),2,4) (689) Gusolthradexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),2,4) (690) Gusoltesladexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),2,4) (691) Gransoltesladexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,2,4),2,4) ...On to the Greasoltesla Squad (order type \(\omega3+2\)): (692) Greasoltesla = s(10,100,3,4) (693) Greasoltesladec = s(10,10,3,4) (694) Goosolthrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),3,4) (695) Gusoldathrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),3,4) (696) Gusolthrathrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),3,4) (697) Gusolteslathrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),3,4) (698) Greasolteslathrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,3,4),3,4) ...Next up is the Gigansoltesla Squad (order type \(\omega3+3\)): (699) Gigansoltesla = s(10,100,4,4) (700) Gigansoltesladec = s(10,10,4,4) (701) Goosoltetrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),4,4) (702) Gusolteslatetrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),4,4) (703) Gigansolteslatetrexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,4,4),4,4) Now for \(\omega3+4\) and the Gorgesoltesla Squad: (704) Gorgesoltesla = s(10,100,5,4) (705) Gorgesoltesladec = s(10,10,5,4) (706) Goosolpentexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),5,4) (707) Gusolteslapentexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),5,4) (708) Gorgesolteslapentexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,5,4),5,4) ...Now for the Gulsoltesla Squad and order type \(\omega3+5\): (709) Gulsoltesla = s(10,100,6,4) (710) Gulsoltesladec = s(10,10,6,4) (711) Goosolhexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),6,4) (712) Gusolteslahexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),6,4) (713) Gulsolteslahexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,6,4),6,4) Next up is the Gaspsoltesla Squad and order \(\omega3+6\): (714) Gaspsoltesla = s(10,100,7,4) (715) Gaspsoltesladec = s(10,10,7,4) (716) Goosolheptexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),7,4) (717) Gusolteslaheptexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),7,4) (718) Gaspsolteslaheptexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,7,4),7,4) Then comes \(\omega3+7\) and the Ginorsoltesla Squad: (719) Ginorsoltesla = s(10,100,8,4) (720) Ginorsoltesladec = s(10,10,8,4) (721) Goosoloctexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),8,4) (722) Gusoltesloctexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),8,4) (723) Ginorsoltesloctexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,8,4),8,4) Next is \(\omega3+8\) with the Gargansoltesla Squad: (724) Gargansoltesla = s(10,100,9,4) (725) Gargansoltesladec = s(10,10,9,4) (726) Goosolennexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),9,4) (727) Gusolteslennexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),9,4) (728) Gargansolteslennexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,9,4),9,4) Finally, at \(\omega3+9\), we hit the Googonsoltesla Squad: (729) Googonsoltesla = s(10,100,10,4) (730) Googonsoltesladec = s(10,10,10,4) (731) Goosoldecexitetris = s(10,s(10,100),10,4) (732) Gusoltesladecexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),10,4) (733) Googonsoltesladecexitetris = s(10,s(10,100,10,4),10,4) ... Gusolpeta Regiment Group 23 s(a,b,c,5) Order Type \(\omega4\) to \(\omega5\) Members: 49 (734 - 782) Now to the fifth row. First the Gusolpeta Squad (order type \(\omega4\)): (734) Gusolpeta = s(10,100,1,5) = s(10,10,100,4) (735) Gusolpetauni = s(10,1,1,5) = s(10,10,1,4) (736) Gusolpetadec = s(10,10,1,5) (737) Gusolpetamil = s(10,1000,1,5) (738) Gusolpetaplex = s(10,gusolpeta) (739) Gusolpetaplexitetris = s(10,gusolpeta,1,4) (740) Goosolplexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),1,5) (741) Gusoldaplexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,1,2),1,5) (742) Gusolthraplexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,1,3),1,5) (743) Gusolteslaplexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,1,4),1,5) (744) Gusolpetaplexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,1,5),1,5) (745) Gusolpetaduplexipentis = s(10,gusolplexitetris,1,4) ... Next up is the Gransolpeta Squad (order type \(\omega4+1\)): (746) Gransolpeta = s(10,100,2,5) (747) Gransolpetadec = s(10,10,2,5) (748) Goosoldexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),2,5) (749) Gusolpetadexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,1,5),2,5) (750) Gransolpetadexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,2,5),2,5) ...On to the Greasolpeta Squad (order type \(\omega4+2\)): (751) Greasolpeta = s(10,100,3,5) (752) Greasolpetadec = s(10,10,3,5) (753) Goosolthrexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),3,5) (754) Greasolpentathrexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,3,5),3,5) ...Next up is the Gigansolpeta Squad (order type \(\omega4+3\)): (755) Gigansolpeta = s(10,100,4,5) (756) Gigansolpetadec = s(10,10,4,5) (757) Goosoltetrexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),4,5) (758) Gigansolpetatetrexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,4,5),4,5) Now for \(\omega4+4\) and the Gorgesolpeta Squad: (759) Gorgesolpeta = s(10,100,5,5) (760) Gorgesolpetadec = s(10,10,5,5) (761) Goosolpentexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),5,5) (762) Gorgesolpetapentexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,5,5),5,5) ...Now for the Gulsolpeta Squad and order type \(\omega4+5\): (763) Gulsolpeta = s(10,100,6,5) (764) Gulsolpetadec = s(10,10,6,5) (765) Goosolhexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),6,5) (766) Gulsolpetahexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,6,5),6,5) Next up is the Gaspsolpeta Squad and order \(\omega4+6\): (767) Gaspsolpeta = s(10,100,7,5) (768) Gaspsolpetadec = s(10,10,7,5) (769) Goosolheptexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),7,5) (770) Gaspsolpetaheptexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,7,5),7,5) Then comes \(\omega4+7\) and the Ginorsolpeta Squad: (771) Ginorsolpeta = s(10,100,8,5) (772) Ginorsolpetadec = s(10,10,8,5) (773) Goosoloctexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),8,5) (774) Ginorsolpetoctexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,8,5),8,5) Next is \(\omega4+8\) with the Gargansolpeta Squad: (775) Gargansolpeta = s(10,100,9,5) (776) Gargansolpetadec = s(10,10,9,5) (777) Goosolennexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),9,5) (778) Gargansolpetennexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,9,5),9,5) Finally, at \(\omega4+9\), we hit the Googonsolpeta Squad: (779) Googonsolpeta = s(10,100,10,5) (780) Googonsolpetadec = s(10,10,10,5) (781) Goosoldecexipentis = s(10,s(10,100),10,5) (782) Googonsolpetadecexipentis = s(10,s(10,100,10,5),10,5) ... Gusolhexa Regiment Group 24 s(a,b,c,6) Order type \(\omega5\) to \(\omega6\) Members: 45 (783 - 827( Now continuing on to the sixth row. First the Gusolhexa Squad (order type \(\omega5\)): (783) Gusolhexa = s(10,100,1,6) = s(10,10,100,5) (784) Gusolhexauni = s(10,1,1,6) = s(10,10,1,5) (785) Gusolhexadec = s(10,10,1,6) (786) Gusolhexamil = s(10,1000,1,6) (787) Gusolhexaplex = s(10,gusolhexa) (788) Goosolplexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),1,6) (789) Gusolhexaplexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,1,6),1,6) (790) Gusolhexaduplexihexis = s(10,gusolhexaplexihexis,1,6) ... Next up is the Gransolhexa Squad (order type \(\omega5+1\)): (791) Gransolhexa = s(10,100,2,6) (792) Gransolhexadec = s(10,10,2,6) (793) Goosoldexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),2,6) (794) Gusolhexadexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,1,6),2,6) (795) Gransolhexadexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,2,6),2,6) ...On to the Greasolhexa Squad (order type \(\omega5+2\)): (796) Greasolhexa = s(10,100,3,6) (797) Greasolhexadec = s(10,10,3,6) (798) Goosolthrexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),3,6) (799) Greasolhexathrexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,3,6),3,6) ...Next up is the Gigansolhexa Squad (order type \(\omega5+3\)): (800) Gigansolhexa = s(10,100,4,6) (801) Gigansolhexadec = s(10,10,4,6) (802) Goosoltetrexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),4,6) (803) Gigansolhexatetrexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,4,6),4,6) Now for \(\omega5+4\) and the Gorgesolhexa Squad: (804) Gorgesolhexa = s(10,100,5,6) (805) Gorgesolhexadec = s(10,10,5,6) (806) Goosolpentexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),5,6) (807) Gorgesolhexapentexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,5,6),5,6) ...Now for the Gulsolhexa Squad and order type \(\omega5+5\): (808) Gulsolhexa = s(10,100,6,6) (809) Gulsolhexadec = s(10,10,6,6) (810) Goosolhexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),6,6) (811) Gulsolhexahexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,6,6),6,6) Next up is the Gaspsolhexa Squad and order \(\omega5+6\): (812) Gaspsolhexa = s(10,100,7,6) (813) Gaspsolhexadec = s(10,10,7,6) (814) Goosolheptexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),7,6) (815) Gaspsolhexaheptexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,7,6),7,6) Then comes \(\omega5+7\) and the Ginorsolhexa Squad: (816) Ginorsolhexa = s(10,100,8,6) (817) Ginorsolhexadec = s(10,10,8,6) (818) Goosoloctexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),8,6) (819) Ginorsolhexoctexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,8,6),8,6) Next is \(\omega5+8\) with the Gargansolhexa Squad: (820) Gargansolhexa = s(10,100,9,6) (821) Gargansolhexadec = s(10,10,9,6) (822) Goosolennexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),9,6) (823) Gargansolhexennexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,9,6),9,6) Finally, at \(\omega5+9\), we hit the Googonsolhexa Squad: (824) Googonsolhexa = s(10,100,10,6) (825) Googonsolhexadec = s(10,10,10,6) (826) Goosoldecexihexis = s(10,s(10,100),10,6) (827) Googonsolhexadecexihexis = s(10,s(10,100,10,6),10,6) ... Gusolhepta Regiment Group 25 s(a,b,c,7) Order Type \(\omega6\) to \(\omega7\) Members: 44 (828 - 871) Now let's go to the seventh row. First the Gusolhepta Squad (order type \(\omega6\)): (828) Gusolhepta = s(10,100,1,7) = s(10,10,100,6) (829) Gusolheptauni = s(10,1,1,7) = s(10,10,1,6) (830) Gusolheptadec = s(10,10,1,7) (831) Gusolheptamil = s(10,1000,1,7) (832) Gusolheptaplex = s(10,gusolhepta) (833) Goosolplexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),1,7) (834) Gusolheptaplexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,1,7),1,7) (835) Gusolheptaduplexiheptis = s(10,gusolheptaplexiheptis,1,7) ... Next up is the Gransolhepta Squad (order type \(\omega6+1\)): (836) Gransolhepta = s(10,100,2,7) (837) Gransolheptadec = s(10,10,2,7) (838) Goosoldexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),2,7) (839) Gransolheptadexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,2,7),2,7) ...On to the Greasolhepta Squad (order type \(\omega6+2\)): (840) Greasolhepta = s(10,100,3,7) (841) Greasolheptadec = s(10,10,3,7) (842) Goosolthrexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),3,7) (843) Greasolheptathrexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,3,7),3,7) ...Next up is the Gigansolhepta Squad (order type \(\omega6+3\)): (844) Gigansolhepta = s(10,100,4,7) (845) Gigansolheptadec = s(10,10,4,7) (846) Goosoltetrexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),4,7) (847) Gigansolheptatetrexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,4,7),4,7) Now for \(\omega6+4\) and the Gorgesolhepta Squad: (848) Gorgesolhepta = s(10,100,5,7) (849) Gorgesolheptadec = s(10,10,5,7) (850) Goosolpentexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),5,7) (851) Gorgesolheptapentexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,5,7),5,7) ...Now for the Gulsolhepta Squad and order type \(\omega6+5\): (852) Gulsolhepta = s(10,100,6,7) (853) Gulsolheptadec = s(10,10,6,7) (854) Goosolhexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),6,7) (855) Gulsolheptahexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,6,7),6,7) Next up is the Gaspsolhepta Squad and order \(\omega6+6\): (856) Gaspsolhepta = s(10,100,7,7) (857) Gaspsolheptadec = s(10,10,7,7) (858) Goosolheptexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),7,7) (859) Gaspsolheptaheptexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,7,7),7,7) Then comes \(\omega6+7\) and the Ginorsolhepta Squad: (860) Ginorsolhepta = s(10,100,8,7) (861) Ginorsolheptadec = s(10,10,8,7) (862) Goosoloctexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),8,8) (863) Ginorsolheptoctexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,8,7),8,7) Next is \(\omega6+8\) with the Gargansolhepta Squad: (864) Gargansolhepta = s(10,100,9,7) (865) Gargansolheptadec = s(10,10,9,7) (866) Goosolennexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),9,7) (8767) Gargansolheptennexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,9,7),9,7) Finally, at \(\omega6+9\), we hit the Googonsolhepta Squad: (868) Googonsolhepta = s(10,100,10,7) (869) Googonsolheptadec = s(10,10,10,7) (870) Goosoldecexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100),10,7) (871) Googonsolheptadecexiheptis = s(10,s(10,100,10,7),10,7) ... Gusolocta Regiment Group 26 s(a,b,c,8) Order Type \(\omega7\) to \(\omega8\) Members: 43 (872 - 914) Now let's continue on to the eighth row. First the Gusolocta Squad (order type \(\omega7\)): (872) Gusolocta = s(10,100,1,8) = s(10,10,100,7) (873) Gusoloctauni = s(10,1,1,8) = s(10,10,1,7) (874) Gusoloctadec = s(10,10,1,8) (875) Gusoloctamil = s(10,1000,1,8) (876) Goosolplexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),1,8) (877) Gusoloctaplexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,1,8),1,8) (878) Gusoloctaduplexoctis = s(10,gusoloctaplexoctis,1,8) ... Next up is the Gransolocta Squad (order type \(\omega7+1\)): (879) Gransolocta = s(10,100,2,8) (880) Gransoloctadec = s(10,10,2,8) (881) Goosoldexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),2,8) (882) Gransoloctadexioctis = s(10,s(10,100,2,8),2,8) ...On to the Greasolocta Squad (order type \(\omega7+2\)): (883) Greasolocta = s(10,100,3,8) (884) Greasoloctadec = s(10,10,3,8) (885) Goosolthrexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),3,8) (886) Greasoloctathrexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,3,8),3,8) ...Next up is the Gigansolocta Squad (order type \(\omega7+3\)): (887) Gigansolocta = s(10,100,4,8) (888) Gigansoloctadec = s(10,10,4,8) (889) Goosoltetrexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),4,8) (890) Gigansoloctatetrexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,4,8),4,8) Now for \(\omega7+4\) and the Gorgesolocta Squad: (891) Gorgesolocta = s(10,100,5,8) (892) Gorgesoloctadec = s(10,10,5,8) (893) Goosolpentexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),5,8) (894) Gorgesoloctapentexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,5,8),5,8) ...Now for the Gulsolocta Squad and order type \(\omega7+5\): (895) Gulsolocta = s(10,100,6,8) (896) Gulsoloctadec = s(10,10,6,8) (897) Goosolhexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),6,8) (898) Gulsoloctahexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,6,8),6,8) Next up is the Gaspsolocta Squad and order \(\omega7+6\): (899) Gaspsolocta = s(10,100,7,8) (900) Gaspsoloctadec = s(10,10,7,8) (901) Goosolheptexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),7,8) (902) Gaspsoloctaheptexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,7,8),7,8) Then comes \(\omega7+7\) and the Ginorsolocta Squad: (903) Ginorsolocta = s(10,100,8,8) (904) Ginorsoloctadec = s(10,10,8,8) (905) Goosoloctexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),8,8) (906) Ginorsoloctoctexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,8,8),8,8) Next is \(\omega7+8\) with the Gargansolocta Squad: (907) Gargansolocta = s(10,100,9,8) (908) Gargansoloctadec = s(10,10,9,8) (909) Goosolennexoctis = s(10,s(10,100),9,8) (910) Gargansoloctennexioctis = s(10,s(10,100,9,8),9,8) Finally, at \(\omega7+9\), we hit the Googonsolocta Squad: (911) Googonsolocta = s(10,100,10,8) (912) Googonsoloctadec = s(10,10,10,8) (913) Goosoldecexioctis = s(10,s(10,100),10,8) (914) Googonsoloctadecexoctis = s(10,s(10,100,10,8),10,8) ... Gusolenna Regiment Group 27 s(a,b,c,9) Order Type \(\omega8\) to \(\omega9\) Members: 43 (915 - 957) Now let's continue on to the ninth row. First the Gusolenna Squad (order type \(\omega8\)): (915) Gusolenna = s(10,100,1,9) = s(10,10,100,8) (916) Gusolennauni = s(10,1,1,9) = s(10,10,1,8) (917) Gusolennadec = s(10,10,1,9) (918) Gusolennamil = s(10,1000,1,9) (919) Goosolplexennis = s(10,s(10,100),1,9) (920) Gusolennaplexennis = s(10,s(10,100,1,9),1,9) (921) Gusolennaduplexennis = s(10,gusolennaplexennis,1,9) ... Next up is the Gransolenna Squad (order type \(\omega8+1\)): (922) Gransolenna = s(10,100,2,9) (923) Gransolennadec = s(10,10,2,9) (924) Goosoldexennis = s(10,s(10,100),2,9) (925) Gransolennadexennis = s(10,s(10,100,2,9),2,9) ...On to the Greasolenna Squad (order type \(\omega8+2\)): (926) Greasolenna = s(10,100,3,9) (927) Greasolennadec = s(10,10,3,9) (928) Goosolthrexennis = s(10,s(10,100),3,9) (929) Greasolennathrexennis = s(10,s(10,100,3,9),3,9) ...Next up is the Gigansolenna Squad (order type \(\omega8+3\)): (930) Gigansolenna = s(10,100,4,9) (931) Gigansolennadec = s(10,10,4,9) (932) Goosoltetrexennis = s(10,s(10,100),4,9) (933) Gigansolennatetrexennis = s(10,s(10,100,4,9),4,9) Now for \(\omega8+4\) and the Gorgesolenna Squad: (934) Gorgesolenna = s(10,100,5,9) (935) Gorgesolennadec = s(10,10,5,9) (936) Goosolpentexennis = s(10,s(10,100),5,9) (937) Gorgesolennapentexennis = s(10,s(10,100,5,9),5,9) ...Now for the Gulsolenna Squad and order type \(\omega8+5\): (938) Gulsolenna = s(10,100,6,9) (939) Gulsolennadec = s(10,10,6,9) (940) Goosolhexennis = s(10,s(10,100),6,9) (941) Gulsolennahexennis = s(10,s(10,100,6,9),6,9) Next up is the Gaspsolenna Squad and order \(\omega8+6\): (942) Gaspsolenna = s(10,100,7,9) (943) Gaspsolennadec = s(10,10,7,9) (944) Goosolheptexennis = s(10,s(10,100),7,9) (945) Gaspsolennaheptexennis = s(10,s(10,100,7,9),7,9) Then comes \(\omega8+7\) and the Ginorsolenna Squad: (946) Ginorsolenna = s(10,100,8,9) (947) Ginorsolennadec = s(10,10,8,9) (948) Goosoloctexennis = s(10,s(10,100),8,9) (949) Ginorsolennoctexennis = s(10,s(10,100,8,9),8,9) Next is \(\omega8+8\) with the Gargansolenna Squad: (950) Gargansolenna = s(10,100,9,9) (951) Gargansolennadec = s(10,10,9,9) (952) Goosolennexennis = s(10,s(10,100),9,9) (953) Gargansolennennexennis = s(10,s(10,100,9,9),9,9) Finally, at \(\omega8+9\), we hit the Googonsolenna Squad: (954) Googonsolenna = s(10,100,10,9) (955) Googonsolennadec = s(10,10,10,9) (956) Goosoldecexennis = s(10,s(10,100),10,9) (957) Googonsolennadecexennis = s(10,s(10,100,10,9),10,9) ... Gusoldeka Regiment Group 28 s(a,b,c,10) Order Type \(\omega9\) to \(\omega^2\) Members: 43 (958 - 1000) And finally, the tenth row. First the Gusoldeka Squad (order type \(\omega9\)): (958) Gusoldeka = s(10,100,1,10) = s(10,10,100,9) (959) Gusoldekauni = s(10,1,1,10) = s(10,10,1,9) (960) Gusoldekadec = s(10,10,1,10) (961) Gusoldekamil = s(10,1000,1,10) (962) Goosolplexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),1,10) (963) Gusoldekaplexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,1,10),1,10) (963) Gusoldekaduplexidekis = s(10,gusoldekaplexidekis,1,10) ... Next up is the Gransoldeka Squad (order type \(\omega9+1\)): (965) Gransoldeka = s(10,100,2,10) (966) Gransoldekadec = s(10,10,2,10) (967) Goosoldexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),2,10) (968) Gransoldekadexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,2,10),2,10) ...On to the Greasoldeka Squad (order type \(\omega9+2\)): (969) Greasoldeka = s(10,100,3,10) (970) Greasoldekadec = s(10,10,3,10) (971) Goosolthrexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),3,10) (972) Greasoldekathrexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,3,10),3,10) ...Next up is the Gigansoldeka Squad (order type \(\omega9+3\)): (973) Gigansoldeka = s(10,100,4,10) (974) Gigansoldekadec = s(10,10,4,10) (975) Goosoltetrexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),4,10) (976) Gigansoldekatetrexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,4,10),4,10) Now for \(\omega9+4\) and the Gorgesoldeka Squad: (977) Gorgesoldeka = s(10,100,5,10) (978) Gorgesoldekadec = s(10,10,5,10) (979) Goosolpentexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),5,10) (980) Gorgesoldekapentexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,5,10),5,10) ...Now for the Gulsoldeka Squad and order type \(\omega9+5\): (981) Gulsoldeka = s(10,100,6,10) (982) Gulsoldekadec = s(10,10,6,10) (983) Goosolhexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),6,10) (984) Gulsoldekahexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,6,10),6,10) Next up is the Gaspsoldeka Squad and order \(\omega9+6\): (985) Gaspsoldeka = s(10,100,7,10) (986) Gaspsoldekadec = s(10,10,7,10) (987) Goosolheptexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),7,10) (988) Gaspsoldekaheptexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,7,10),7,10) Then comes \(\omega9+7\) and the Ginorsoldeka Squad: (989) Ginorsoldeka = s(10,100,8,10) (990) Ginorsoldekadec = s(10,10,8,10) (991) Goosoloctexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),8,10) (992) Ginorsoldekoctexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,8,10),8,10) Next is \(\omega9+8\) with the Gargansoldeka Squad: (993) Gargansoldeka = s(10,100,9,10) (994) Gargansoldekadec = s(10,10,9,10) (995) Goosolennexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),9,10) (996) Gargansoldekennexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,9,10),9,10) Finally, at \(\omega9+9\), we hit the Googonsoldeka Squad: (997) Googonsoldeka = s(10,100,10,10) (998) Googonsoldekadec = s(10,10,10,10) (999) Goosoldecexidekis = s(10,s(10,100),10,10) (1000) Googonsoldekadecexidekis = s(10,s(10,100,10,10),10,10) ... That's it four 4-entry arrays. Stay tuned for Part III! Category:Blog posts